


coffee break

by shitfuck edgelord (dragonflame3333)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee, Finals Week, Gen, desperation fueling caffeine for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflame3333/pseuds/shitfuck%20edgelord
Summary: it's exam time, and everyone's hustling to cram study. at the last minute the phantom thieves unite not as burglars, but as students.akira is tired. it's a coffee shop. there's only one logical conclusion.





	coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> man, persona 5 really has it all. incredible aesthetic, edgy characters, amazing jazz ost, and there's no need for a coffee shop au because its already in canon. i love this game
> 
> apologies in advance for any inaccuracies with regards to coffee. i've never worked at a coffee shop in my life altho i do brew from time to time.

It had been Makoto's idea for a group study session. The day before exams is always a rough one, especially for those procrastinating till the very last minute.

Ryuji and Ann had practically jumped at the idea of a third-year honor student coaching them through the horrors of test taking. Mostly because they'd need all the help they could get in order to pass. They sat directly across from Makoto, puzzling through problem after problem of math and science.

Yusuke was, as usual, disaffected by most things not, directly or indirectly, pertaining to his art. He sat near the window, legs crossed, face in hand, contemplating. A pen sat in his other hand, idly doodling on an otherwise blank piece of notebook paper.

As another third year, Haru had also already been through the content Makoto was reviewing with Nn and Ryuji. As a result, she mostly leaned back and studied independently. But it was obvious she was listening intently to Makoto's lectures all the same. Comments like "I'd forgotten about that rule" and "Oh, I remember reading that book!" came out from time to time.

Meanwhile, Futaba was hovering about wherever, commenting idly on their efforts.

"Nope, that's wrong. Nope, still wrong!"

"Shut it, you're not even in school!"

"I don't need to go to school to know that you're wroooong."

And though Morgana approved of the idea wholeheartedly, he was, in the end, a cat and the stakes were nonexistent for him. Still, he paid attention if only to pay attention, heckling Ryuji from time to time as well and providing his own input on various things.

Akira was a decent student, intelligent and opportunistically studious. He liked books and always carried some around in case he'd get a chance to read. Between his work with the phantoms, his bustling social life, part-time work, and various other activities, there wasn't much room in his busy schedule for devoted studying, so he was always taking whatever opportunities he could get. Still, with the time he'd spent in class, he was fairly unconcerned about the exam (then again, one would have to find something truly shocking to shake Akira's cool demeanor).

The day before had seen a late-night study session between him and Ryuji, one of many Akira had had with his friends, each individually clamoring to study with him a night the week leading up to finals. He had somehow kept Ryuji on track (no small feat) and helped him work through the textbook's sample math problems, calmly explaining his mistakes whenever his friend got frustrated. It had been a lot of work, but they'd made a lot of progress, and Ryuji had felt pretty okay about the whole thing on his way out. Still it had left Akira a little lethargic, and he'd woken up the next morning drowsy and lethargic.

And after school, and a whole lot more review, he's even more tired. Luckily, Leblanc is a cafe and Sojiro has been teaching him the ropes, so it is with weary confidence that Akira strides up behind the counter and grabs a cup. There's nothing left in the pot, meaning he has to make it himself--not a big deal anymore, and a few minutes later, a cup of steaming hot coffee.

 

Ann's the one that catches him pouring himself coffee. She laughs and says, "You're getting good at this aren't you?"

"Yeah man, you're a real pro," says Ryuji, also staring intently. "Although I still don't get how you can drink that crap."

"Ah, it smells so good," Haru says dreamily, the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafting over to her corner of the booth.

"It is delightful. I would love to sample some of your work," Yusuke chimes in, and he's evidently not the only one, because as soon as he says it, there's a gaggle of 'oh, me too!' and 'count me in!' and 'screw it, yeah I'll take one too!' and Akira's no more than a sip into his cup before he has a counterful of chattering teenagers in front of him.

"Alright, I guess we can take a little break," says Makoto with a tired smile. Despite her feigned reluctance, she had been the first one to book it to the coffee. "Akira, if you don't mind, it seems like everyone would also like a cup of coffee."

Akira nods and sets his cup off to the side, humoring them as always. He motions to Morgana, who gets the hint and brings over a clipboard for them to write their orders on.

("I wifsh I coud haf some," he mutters with the clipboard in his mouth. Unfortunately, his body is still technically a cat's.)

 

First is Ann and Ryuji, whose cups he pours from the same pot.

 

Ann's is the easiest; she's part American after all, and between photoshoots, plane rides, and time abroad, she's very used to coffee. Her order is simple: 'one cream, two sugars'. Akira obliges.

Ann takes a sip and smiles. "Thanks! This is exactly how I like it. I wish we had some snacks, though. This would go great with a chiffon cake."

("Seriously, how do you keep up that figure?" Ryuji asks, tactless as ever, and is greeted with a light thump on the head.)

  
Ryuji's is an unconventional one. Everyone knows he can't stand the taste of coffee. It's strong and bitter and very adult-y, which are all things Ryuji hates. So Akira's task is to make the coffee 'not taste like crap', which means by Ryuji's standards not tasting like coffee at all. He fills the cup with ten creams and thirty sugars and calls it good.

Ryuji picks up the cup and takes a tentative sip. "Hey, not bad! Maybe I could get used to this coffee thing after all."

The entire group, excluding Akira who is still filling out orders, stares.

"What?" Ryuji asks, frowning. "Did I get some on my face?"

"I can't believe you," sighs Morgana.

  
For Makoto, Akira pulls out a mug and pours out the entire rest of the pot. The bottom is always the strongest, and Makoto's order has specified that she likes it that way, and that she'd like a lot of it.

"Thank you," Makoto says with genuine gratitude, and takes a swig unceremoniously. She continues drinking as she idly flips through some of her notes, as if she doesn't care about the temperature or the bitterness.

(Everyone gets the feeling that she's far more used to this than they were expecting.)

  
After this comes the not-so-easy orders. Akira knows he'll have to put a little more effort into it if he wants to impress the others. He pauses for a moment for another sip from his cup. It's a little lukewarm by now.

  
For Futaba, he brews it exactly how sojiro showed him. A single cup, medium-fine ground, slowly pouring.... Akira handles the coffee with precision and grace, making sure everything goes as intended. He doesn't bother putting anything else in it--Futaba is her mother's daughter and her (adopted) father's charge, and he knows she can appreciate a good cup of coffee without unnecessary additions.

Futaba holds the cup in both hands as she raises it to her face, inhaling the fumes first before taking a sip. "Not bad." She smiles broadly. "Maybe one day you'll even catch up to Sojiro!"

  
Yusuke's order is going to be annoying. Akira knows it from the moment his eyes skim the clipboard and see the paragraph he's written, somehow both long and graceful and nearly illegible.

He's ordered two drinks. Why, Akira can't currently fathom, but as with anything Yusuke-related, it will probably make even less sense once he's explained it.

First is a normal coffee, which Akira can definitely do. He sets up the equipment just as he had for Futaba, pours in the grounds, and lets the coffee run down into the cup with care. Yusuke will drink shitty coffee if it's cheap, but he can definitely tell a good cup from a bad, and he'll be expecting the former.

That done, Akira sets it aside for Yusuke to try ("My, what flavor!") and gets to work on the second, which is quite a bit more involved. Espresso's not his forte, if only because both he prefers a plain black drip himself, but if yusuke wants a latte, he'll give him a latte. Unfortunately, sojiro's real old school, so he doesn't have a genuine espresso machine in his tiny cafe, but he does have a few compromises. Akira pulls a small metal pot off the counter and pulls it apart, filling it with first water, then coffee grinds, to finally placing it on the stovetop. Medium heat, he remembers, and grabs the milk.

Akira's no good with fancy designs or anything; he can't make a peacock or a bunny in the froth, although he thinks it would be cute if he could make a little fox. He settles for a design he knows can consistently make, a basic ripple pattern atop the thinner layer of foam, and angles the cup to pour the milk in.

At this point, everyone's watching intently, and when he finishes with a slight flourish, some of the more excitable members clap.

"That was pretty cool!" says Ann.

"I know I said you were a real pro before, but this is next-level!" adds Ryuji.

Yusuke, for his part, looks both pleased and delighted, and he closes his eyes when he takes the first sip. "Ah. Marvelous. As expected of Akira."

Curiously, however, he's only had half of his original cup, and as the rest watch (while sipping at their own drinks, Haru and Morgana excluded), Yusuke stops halfway.

He pulls out his sketchbook and starts to dip a small brush in the latte.

"H-hey, what are you doing, Inari!" Futaba demands, voicing everyone's confusion.

"Hm? Oh, I thought these would make for good watercolors. The sepia tones, the captivating aroma... I hope to capture a piece of the atmosphere of Leblanc within this sketch so I might use it as material for my showpiece."

(The others protest, lamenting the waste of perfectly good coffee, until Akira reminds them that he can always make more. Besides, it's Yusuke, and once he's got his mind set on a concept, there's no stopping him.)

("True," admits Futaba. "I wonder what he ended up doing with those lobsters anyway.")

  
Last but not least is Haru's order. Akira has an idea in mind.

Setting the moka pot aside, he pulls out another metal contraption, this one taller and more cylindrical in design. Technically speaking, it's not an espresso maker, but it works almost as well as any if one knows how to brew it right. Plus, Akira has a feeling Haru will appreciate the elegance of a sleek stainless steel french press.

He has to grind the beans himself, as most are a little too fine for his purposes. (The rest of their group starts as he fires up the grinder. Makoto lets out a small yelp. Ryuji almost falls out of his chair.) Once that's done, he adds a little hot water, waiting a little before slowly adds the rest, stirring carefully.

While he's waiting for it to steep, he gets the milk ready. Hot, steamed, frothed milk. And unlike Yusuke's drink, a cappuccino has proportions involved. It has to be smooth, creamy, and delicious.

Finally, Akira plunges it, steady hands bringing it down, up, then down all the way. He pours it out into a cup, then readies himself for the hardest part. Tilting the cup once again, he pours milk out, the softest controlled shakes emanating from his wrist. The white melds into itself, and as the cup reaches full, he draws back, the delicate surface tension revealing a foam heart.

"It's beautiful," Haru says with a little gasp. "I'd love to make one myself... Oh, but I guess that'd be kind of hard..."

Some foam gets on her lip as she takes a sip and she giggles. "It kind of tickles."

(Meanwhile, the crowd is going wild. Ryuji wants Akira to teach him how to make coffee to impress girls, Ann wants to go to a cat cafe to get one of those kitty lattes, Yusuke is contemplating the nature of coffee as an art form, with a set of hands pouring frothy milk on his sketchbook already, Makoto is impressed but also wondering if they'll ever get back to studying. Morgana looks smug and weirdly proud of Akira, since he'd seen the very first cup of coffee he'd ever made.)

  
After it's all died down, Akira puts all the used equipment in the sink while everyone else returns to their places at the booth, opening textbooks and notes and pencil pouches. It's even more lively than before, now that everyone's been caffeinated.

Before he goes back to join them, Akira picks up his almost-forgotten cup of coffee again. It's still mostly full. He shrugs and takes a sip.

It's cold.


End file.
